


The Truth

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Leo finally says the truth.





	The Truth

Leo POV.

It was a cold afternoon in Paris. I was standing on one of the banks near the artesian fountain in the park. I was head down, trying not to cry.

Everybody thinks I'm an stupid liar ... Everyone hates me and nobody trusts me anymore, they don't even want to talk to me anymore ...

I felt how I started to give up. After all, I let go of all my feelings and started crying in my hands. Outside was too cold to be someone around so I was alone.

Now I have no friends, and my parents are always gone, it's like they would not be with me at all ... No friends, no family ... I'm alone ...

Completely alone.

I have a good explanation because I lied ... but they didn't even want to listen.

What am I saying? Anyway they would not have thought ...

Suddenly, I felt someone looking at me. I looked up and saw a girl. She sat down on the bench next to me. She had long red hair and her eyes were turquoise like the sea. She was a really beautiful girl. I felt myself blushing.

Wait ... she looked familiar... I think she's a colleague with me. Nathalia? ... Or ... Nathania? Nathania! That's her name!

"What are you doing here?" I asked her with a trembling voice. I tried to call as normal as I could but I didn't.

"I was walking when I s aw you standing here crying. Are you okay?" She said. Wow ... she has an angel's voice.

"Yes ... maybe ... no, I'm not ..." I said.

After a long silence moment, she spoke.

"Why did you do it?"

"What?" I asked her puzzled.

"Why did you lie all of us?" She said with an emotionless face.

"Because ... because I did not want to be ironed anymore ..." I said, feeling tears threatening to run again.

"What do you mean?"

I pounded my chest, trying to find my words.

"Since I was a little, I was a nobody ... a sucker with a dull life. Everybody laughed at me for it. Coming in here given me the opportunity of a new life, I thought, maybe to have friend, I should be more interesting. That't the reason.

A disturbing silence stood over us. None said anything. I was staring at the white snow as she looked at me. I was waiting patiently for her to say something.

"Do the others know about that?" She asked me.

"No ... If I told them, no one would ever believe me ..." I said bitterly.

"Well ... I believe you ..."

I looked into her eyes and saw what I have not seen before: sympathy.

"You know ... I do not think I was so honest with anyone ever ..." I said briskly.

She smiled and gave me a smile.

"I appreciate ... at least you now have a friend."

She kissed my cheek. Then she stood up from the bench and walked away.

I touched my face in the place where her lips were just a few tens of seconds before. Then I smiled and went home all day thinking of her.


End file.
